


Jak Jango potkal Bena

by SallyPejr



Series: Jangobi week 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author has no idea, Galidraan never happened, Implied Sexual Content, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oh No He's Hot, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs Kick to the Shebs, Qui-Gon Jinn Trains Anakin Skywalker, Shadow Obi-Wan Kenobi, and half of the Order with him, day 3 - undercover, different age, is this competency kink?, or love at first sight?, they are both like 25 or something
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Obi-Wan se stal jedi stínem a pracuje v utajení. Při jedné misi, kdy se vydává za mandalorského lovce odměn, narazí na Janga, což je přesně Obi-Wanův typ.Jango s přáteli narazil na dalšího haat'ade v problémech, tak mu samozřejmě pomohli. Chlap se představí jako Ben a je přesně Jangův typ.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Jangobi week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Jak Jango potkal Bena

Jedi hlásají lásku a toleranci ke všemu životu. Jedi mají milovat všechny bytosti, což jim má pomoci v jejich ochraně a tak dále. To ovšem neznamená, že jedi nejsou plní předsudků. Obi-Wan o tom ví svoje.

Jako dítě jim opovrhovali, protože prý byl příliš vzteklý a agresivní. Nikdo ho nechtěl za padawana, všichni jen čekali, kdy padne na temnou stranu.

Jako začínající padawan byl odsuzován, že je nestálý a neloajální, protože nejdřív odešel z Řádu kvůli holce, a pak si to do roka rozmyslel a vnutil se zpátky. Takhle jediové mluví o jeho roce na Melidaan. A Obi-Wan byl tehdy příliš traumatizovaný válkou a pak znechucený chováním jediů, aby někoho opravoval.

A pak tomu Jinn nasadil korunu, když našli Anakina, a on se před celou Nejvyšší Radou jedi Obi-Wana vzdal. Nejdřív Obi-Wana odmítá pustit k rytířským zkouškám, i když už tlačí na věk, kdy to háže špatné světlo na Obi-Wanovy schopnosti, a pak ho prakticky zahodí. Qui-Gon chce svého vyvoleného padawana, a to i hned, takže Obi-Wan může jít ke zkouškám, které mu do toho okamžiku zakazoval.

Obi-Wan byl povýšen na rytíře, když zabil sitha, což byl asi jediný důvod, proč vůbec mohl zůstat v Řádu. Takže aspoň pro tohle byl sith dobrý. Jinn by rozhodně nečekal na jeho složení zkoušek, ten chtěl nového padawana a o zbytek se nestaral. Ani když si myslel, že umírá prakticky Obi-Wanovi v náručí, tak všechny jeho myšlenky a slova byly o malém klukovi z pouště. Nic pro Obi-Wana.

Po Chrámu se ovšem mezitím rozneslo, že Qui-Gon Jinn zavrhnul svého posledního padawana. Nikdo se neptal proč a jak, všichni přece vědí, že je Kenobi problémový už od vždy. Veškerý pokrok po Melidaan, veškeré dodržování pravidel a nešlapání za čáru a poslouchání na slovo, všem bylo okamžitě zapomenuto a Obi-Wan byl zase jednou osobou nežádoucí.

Obi-Wan si popravdě není jistý, co by dělal. Jeho linie odmítala mluvit s ním (Dooku) nebo on s nimi (Jinn) nebo na něho neměli čas (Yoda. Nebo to aspoň byla jeho výmluva.). Jediný z linie, s kým mluvil, byl Anakin, ale to jen v malých dávkách. Zbytek jedi s ním prakticky odmítal být v jedné místnosti. Těch pár, co Obi-Wanovi nic nevyčítali, což byli hlavně jeho tři přátelé z dětství, ti byli příliš zaneprázdnění povinnostmi.

Není horší samoty, než v místnosti plné lidí.

Naštěstí pro Obi-Wana a jeho příčetnost si ho vzala pod křídlo mistryně Yaddle.

Mistryně Yaddle, která je hlavou všech jedi stínů a ochotně k nim přidala i Obi-Wana. Quilan byl více než ochotný ho učit vše, co ve svém tradičnějším vzdělávání vynechal, a Obi-Wan nemohl být svému kamarádovi vděčnější.

\- - o - -

Až Obi-Wan Quilana najde, tak ho zabije.

\- - o - -

Jednoduchá mise na získání ukradeného artefaktu z nějakého důvodu skončila s Obi-Wanem uprostřed bitky s tuctem nájemných zbraní. A nemá u sebe meč, protože nikdo nesmí vědět, že si jedi kradou zpátky artefakt. Obi-Wanův převlek byl mandalorský lovec odměn, takže má nejen kvalitní zbroj, ale i zbraní na výběr. Bohužel jde pořád proti značné přesile. A určitě je to Vosova vina!

Boj nakonec Obi-Wan vyhrál. Odnikud se totiž objevili čtyři mandalořané a ti mu pomohli. Ne Vos, jeho partner při téhle misi, ale čtyři náhodní mandalořané. Obi-Wan je za a) rád, že má na zbroji nakreslený znak haat mando'ade a ne kyr'tsadu, jinak by ho tihle asi spíš zastřelili, než že by mu pomohli, když podle zbroje patří k první skupině, a za b) je rád, že zbroj je doopravdy jeho, protože na krádež zbroje by tihle taky reagovali blasterem do hlavy.

Čtveřice mandalořané (wookie a tři nejspíš lidi), pak svého zachráněného druha (Obi-Wana) odvedli na svou loď, protože očividně potřebují dobře ubránitelné místo a Obi-Wan doktora. Obrovské mínus tohoto plánu ovšem bylo, že Obi-Wan neměl jak utéct, a to ani nikam neletí. Ale jinak v poho.

A pokud by to vše nebylo málo, tak vůdce těch čtyř je přesně Obi-Wanův typ. Teda když si sundal přilbu a usmál se.

Obi-Wan je tak v loji.

\- - o - -

Když Jango, Myles, Silas a Pol narazili na Bena, jak se jim ten později představil, byl ten zrovna uprostřed boje a šlo mu to výtečně. Jenže přesila 1:12 je dost značná, takže když na jeho zbroji našli symbol haat'ade, samozřejmě mu pomohli. A pak ho odtáhli na jejich loď, protože chlap trochu krvácel.

Ben jim jen řekl, že je tu za prací. Popravdě toho asi řekl víc, ale chvíli po tom, co začal mluvit, tak si sundal přilbu a Jango nějak zapomněl poslouchat. Ben je _nádherný_. Jako že fakt nádherný. Velké modrozelené oči, rezavé vlasy, pár pih k tomu, umí se rvát a je haat'ade. Co víc si přát?

Ben si samozřejmě Jangova zírání všiml, ale místo podezíravosti se jen zakoktal a zrudnul, než začal fascinovaně pozorovat barevný kontrast mezi svýma botama a podlahou lodě.

Silas a Myles se samozřejmě okamžitě začali smát, protože to jsou idioti, a Jango netuší, proč jejich existenci vůbec trpí.

Nejdřív Pol vytáhnul ne'tra gal k jídlu, protože to je to, co si k jídlu dávají, když doplní zásoby. Pak Silas vytáhl tihaar a Jango se nedivil. A pak se pilo a hráli se karty a Ben vyhrával a jeho tváře byly rudé z alkoholu i z Jangova pohledu. A pak má Jango okno.

\- - o - -

Když se Jango probudil, ležel na zádech na posteli, končetiny rozhozené do stran a chtělo se mu umřít, protože kocovina. Pak pomalu zaregistroval, že někdo leží na něm, končetiny rozhozené do stran. Opatrné pootevření očí odhalí, že je to Ben, a Jangovi se chce umřít zoufalstvím, protože nemá jedinou vzpomínku na to, jak a co se stalo. Teda jisté ulepené důkazy dávají najevo, co se stalo, ale on si nic z toho nepamatuje a to je tragédie!

Možné, až se mu přestane houpat žaludek, by si mohli zopakovat, co dělali v noci. Pro osvěžení paměti a tak.

Odkud si z podlahy se ozve hlasité pípání komunikátoru. Zvuk je to dost ostrý a hlasitý, aby Bena se škubnutím probudil a Janga skoro dohnal k slzám od třeštění v hlavě.

Naštěstí se Benovi podaří sjet částí těla z Janga i postele a najít kom. V něm se okamžitě objeví vesele se tvářící kiffar.

„Seš mrtvej," oznámí mu Ben. Řekl to tak suše, že Jangovi chvíli trvá, než mu dojde, že jde o výhružku.

„To je nahé tělo tam za tebou?" rozzáří se kiffar. Přesně ten samý výraz mají Silas a Myles, když najdou nový vyděračský materiál na Janga.

„Já tady tvrdě a neúnavně pracuju a ty si zatím užíváš s nějakým chlapem!" chytá se kiffar za srdce, než přimhouří oči a nakloní se blíž ke kameře. „Ale našel sis pěkný kousek, co tak vidím. Ty svaly samotné by-"

„Seš mrtvej," zopakuje Ben. „Ale než tě zabiju, co chceš?"

„V poledne nám letí loď," poví mu kiffar s veselou.

„Já vím."

„Poledne je za hodinu."

„Kriff, „ zanadává Ben, než ukončí hovor a začne se zvedat.

„A nemůžeš se na něj vykašlat?" rozhodně nezafňuká Jango.

„Rád bych," povzdechne si Ben a doopravdy zní lítostivě.

„Tak někdy příště," povzdechne si Jango a nechá Bena jít. Jango je haat'ade a syn mand'alora, ví, že povinnost je důležitější než trocha zábavy.

A Ben je haat'ade, dříve nebo později na sebe určitě zase narazí, tím si je Jango jistý. Zas tak velká Galaxie není.

**Author's Note:**

> MANDO'A  
> Haat mando'ade = doslova pravé děti mandaloru; zde =praví mandalořané, politická neradikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří následují superkomando kodex sepsaný Jasterem Mereelem
> 
> Haat'ade = zkratka pro haat mando'ade
> 
> Kyr'tsad = doslova hlídka smrti; politická radikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří hlásají návrat k dobyvačným praktikám mandalořanů; teroristická skupina
> 
> Mand'alor = doslova jediný vládce; vůdce mandaloru; (ne)oficiální (záleží na době) titul vládce a hlavy části mandalořanů/Mandaloru/Mandalorského sektoru (záleží na době a schopnosti daného mand'alora)
> 
> Ne'tra gal = černé pivo (specifické pro mandalore?); sladké lehce kořeněné černé pivo
> 
> Shebs = zadnice, ale sprostěji (takže prdel)
> 
> Tihaar = čirý silný alkohol chutnající po ovoci; mandalorská slivovice
> 
> NE MANDO'A  
> Kriff = nadávka, pravděpodobně z běžné řeči; dá se použít jako podstatné jméno, sloveso i přídavné jméno (angličtina jen přidá –ing), dá se použít jako eufemismus pro mít sex nebo podělat něco, takže vlastně galaktická náhražka za fuck a jeho variace


End file.
